


Life, with me?

by short_stack_100



Series: Ways we say 'I Love you' [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Series of One Shots, little warriors of cuteness, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is so cute and Lexa...is Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, with me?

**CLARKE:** It’s just that I really wanna be yours…

 **LEXA:** Really?  Why?

 **CLARKE:** You just make me so incredibly happy, Lex.  My heart flutters – after it skips a beat, of course – when your name lights up on my phone.  Whether it is a message of a photo of you hanging around at the gym with your buddies or you posing with the kittens, it is pretty much guaranteed that I will smile like an idiot. 

Remember how I told you once ‘Sometimes I don’t want to get better’?

 **LEXA:** Yeah…

 **CLARKE:** You make me want to get better, Lexa.  A year ago, if someone told me I would wake up and want to face the day…I would have laughed manically in their face.  

You make me want to do well. 

You make me want to look after my mind and my body. 

You make me want to live, and not just survive. 

Why?  Because you have made me realise that I deserve better than I was getting and giving to myself.  You taught me that I am worth something.

 **LEXA:** What are you saying, Clarke?

 **CLARKE:** I want to do life with you, Lexa.

 **LEXA:** I want to do life with you too, Clarke.

 **LEXA: …** as long as we can have a few more cats…

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel my fire.


End file.
